Diary Days
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: When bully, Naruto Uzumaki finds a diary by the library, he soon learns of one of his victims and the life they lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary Days**

Naruto Uzumaki sneered down at the pitiful mess at his feet. Though his friends were laughing, Naruto instead just found her pitiful and sad, though that didn't stop him from continuing to bully her.

"What a loser." His best bud, Sasuke Uchiha sneered. His girlfriend, whose name Naruto never learned laughed along side him and even threw her half empty carton of milk at pitiful fool.

She didn't make a sound as she was doused in milk. She didn't make a sound at all and though Naruto loved bullying her, he hated that she never made a sound. She never cried out. She never cried out for them to stop.

She never did anything but take it and that's what was so annoying about her. It was also why Naruto bullied her, he wanted her to cry. To beg him to stop and leave her alone.

"Why doesn't this brat cry?!" Sakura yelled, angry as well that she hadn't cried out yet. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were getting angry that she had yet to cry or beg them to stop and trying to please the Uchiha, continued pushing.

She was about to reach out and do bodily harm to her when Naruto stopped her.

"We're leaving." He called, spinning on his heel and leaving the pitiful mess on the floor. The rest of his friends sneered before following after him. The only ones left were Sakura and the brat.

Sakura sneered. "You got lucky this time bitch!" She hissed. She gave her one last harsh push before she followed after her friends. Hinata Hyuga, their poor victim didn't say anything and didn't move until they were all out of site.

Looking down at her uniform, she tsked at the chocolate stains on her usually clean uniform. Hoping she'll be able to get the stains out, Hinata made her way to the first floor bathroom and proceeded to try and wash the stain out.

It didn't work but the stains weren't as noticeable as they had once been. The water had done the trick to get out most of the chocolate stains off though which she felt was better than them not getting washed out at all.

Throwing the wet napkin in the trash, she picked up her white and lavender messenger bag and decided to head to the library for her free period.

'Hopefully the library won't be too crowded.' She thought. The library was her usual haven where she could escape from the harsh realities of her life. There, she could pick up a book and get lost in the adventure of Sinbad or in the mystery of John Saying. There, she wasn't bothered by Naruto and his friends, as none of them would ever be caught dead inside the library.

They had labeled it the "Geek Zone" since the 10th grade and ever since, anybody caught inside the library was labeled a geek. Though Hinata couldn't help but think that the reason they had done this is because they were too stupid to be able to read and didn't want anybody else knowing that the most popular kids in school were as dumb as a second grader.

Chuckling quietly under her breath, Hinata walked through the double doors of her library, she greeted Ms. Shizune , the library instructor before heading back to the library.

She took the last table near the window and sat down. Sliding her messenger bag off her shoulder, she unzipped it and dug inside. Near the bottom was a small black book with a golden clasp.

Placing the book down, she unclasped it and flipped it to the last page she had written on. "Hm..." She mumbled, tapping her pencil against her lips in thought. She wasn't sure what she should write about today though the most recent topic was about Naruto and his friends.

"Here you are Hinata." A voice broke through her thoughts. Looking up from her book, she saw Shino making his way over to her table. Shino was a classmate of hers, she had known him since fifth grade and yet, Hinata wouldn't exactly call them friends. They were more like classmate or just acquaintances.

They didn't really talk outside of school or in school really. He only struck up a conversation with her if he saw her in the hall or library.

"Hey Shino." She quietly said, shutting her book before he sat down.

"What are you doing here? Getting another book?" He asked, taking a seat across from her. She noticed that he had two books with him though she wasn't able to see the titles or covers.

"Yea, I just finished the Adventures of Sinbad yesterday and wanted to get something new." She explained.

"That's cool." He simply said. "Well I'm gonna get going. My girlfriend wants to meet outside and I promised not to be late this time." Shino said. Giving her a wave, he got up and left.

Hinata was grateful he was gone, feeling more comfortable on her on then when grouped with others. She liked being alone and preferred it that way than surrounded by a crowd of students. However before she could open her book and begin writing, the bell rang interrupting her quiet time. Frowning slightly, she grabbed her things and started stuffing them into her bag as she practically ran out the library however when she was bumped into on her way out, she accidentally dropped her diary.

She didn't notice however as she apologized to the student she had bumped into before shuffling off to class. However when it is found, she will later regret not noticing it when it had fallen out of her hands and she will wish she had never brought it to school that day.

* * *

Endnote: So that's it for the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary Days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki glanced down at the book tucked underneath his foot. He hadn't noticed it at first, as he was too busy shoving his tongue down some chick's throat to notice it till his foot was upon it.

Breaking off the kiss, he glanced down at the book. The girl at his side, he thinks her name is Jessica, gave him a curious glance before looking down at what he was looking at. After a moment, she tried to continue their early activity but Naruto was already done with it and her.

Shoving her away and ignoring her protest, Naruto leaned down and picked up the book. Giving it a curious glance, he opened the cover but didn't see a name.

'Damn. What kind of idiot doesn't write their name on the cover.' He thought. Shrugging it off, he flipped through a couple of pages and after reading one over, began to realize that this wasn't an ordinary book from the library.

Before he even reached the end, he also realized that this was somebody's diary.

A dark smirk slithered across his face as he slapped the book closed.

'Looks like my boring day just got interesting.' He thought as he headed off to class even though he was probably about twenty minutes late already.

* * *

"Alright students! Alright!" Kurenai clapped. She was trying to get her students attention which was harder now that the period was about to end. Her students were super excited to be finally getting out so they could hang with their friends or go party but Kurenai had one last thing she wished to say before they could leave.

Many students groaned, fearing she was about to give them homework as they still had about five minutes left of class. Kurenai let out a sigh as her students grew quiet and curious of what she wanted.

"Alright I've decided to give you guys a project. It will cost you half your grade and its not something you can wave aside. Now the project will be about the relationship between a male and female. You will pick between two topics either, can a boy and girl be friends without their relationship going any further? or can a boy and girl have a sexual relationship without it becoming anything?You will search either of these topics, give key points to either and then give a presentation later." Kurenai said.

Once she was finished, she reached down into her desk and grabbed a black top hat out. Lifting it, she started shaking it before picking out little white scraps of paper and called out her students names.

As she reached the end, she couldn't help but notice that some of her students had gotten tense and kept shooting glances at Naruto, who looked calm and bored. Not giving it much thought, Kurenai reached the end and called out the last two students in the hat.

"Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." She called.

A silence soon fell over the room but then was interrupted when Sakura jumped up from her seat. She slammed a hand on her desk and pointed a manicured finger at their teacher.

"NO! You can't do that! You can't pair someone like her to someone like Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, pointing at finger at Hinata, who slumped in her seat and wished to disappear and then over to Sasuke, who was glaring.

"Sit down Sakura! I didn't choose them as partners because of personal opinion! It was of random choice now sit your butt down before I give you an F!" She hissed.

Sakura sneered before slumping down in her chair. She did sneak a glance at Sasuke and though he looked calm at the prospect of working with that loser but Sakura could tell that he was anything but happy.

Sakura was glad to know that Sasuke was just as unhappy about this as she was.

"Now if nobody has anything else to say, you can be dismissed." Kurenai said. None of her students really made any comment as they packed up their things and left, softly discussing what they were doing this afternoon.

Hinata quickly packed up her things, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Once everything was packed, she threw her bag on her shoulder and scurried out. However she didn't make it far before she was stopped by Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata flinched when Sasuke called out her name but did stop. She didn't turn around and was afraid they were going to beat her up because she had been paired with Sasuke. She knew she would likely be confronted by his fans and girlfriend later for it but she had been hoping to be able to escape it today.

But it appeared luck wasn't on her side today.

"Turn around Hyuga." Sasuke quietly said though there was a threatening tone to it that had Hinata turning around quickly.

Out of all three of them, she feared Sasuke and Naruto the most.

"Listen up loser." Naruto cut in, stepping closer to Hinata and grabbing a hold of her shoulder roughly. "You might be partnered with Sasuke but you best believe you will be doing most of the work. Got it?" He asked.

Hinata quickly nodded. "C-Can I go now?" She quietly asked.

Sakura looked like she wished to say more but Naruto waved the Hyuga off. Grateful to be away from them, Hinata as calmly as she could, left and tried not to run till she turned the corner and was out of their site.

"Was that really necessarily Naruto? I wanted to say more to her!" Sakura hissed, glaring at her blond friend.

"We had already said enough. There was nothing more to say." He said before he looked down at his phone. Seeing it flashing, he slid it open and after seeing the number that was flashing, picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed.

"Naru-Chan!" A musical, playful voice sung on the otherside.

"I told you not to call me while I'm in school!" He hissed, baring his teeth in his angier. How many times did he have to tell her not to call him while he was at school till it got through her airheaded head.

"Aww! But I miss you Naru-Chan! And also..." She trailed off here and her playful voice was gone and in its place, a serious slightly darker one. "_He's_ here to play again."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Dammit. He isn't supposed to be there till next week. Why is he so early?" He asked.

"I don't know Naru-Chan" Her playful voice was back. "Should I ask him to leave or play with him for a bit?"

"No, you know I don't like you playing with my clients. I'll be there in three hours, I have to see my father first." He said before hanging up. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he waved goodbye to his friends and headed out.

Sakura and Sasuke gave his back a curious look as he left. "What was that about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged, not knowing either.

"Anyway Sasuke. What are you going to do about that loser?" She asked, trailing her fingers along his arm.

Sasuke didn't bother pushing her off as he answered. "Nothing."

"WHAT!? But you c-can't work with that loser! Your reputation will be crushed!" Sakura whined, fingers curling around his arm and digging blunt nails into his skin.

"And what do you think I should do?" He asked.

"I have an idea." She said, creeping closer and allowing her body to brush against his. She flushed slightly when she felt her breast brush against his chest but let a seductive look cross over as she raised her head to look at him. "If your willing to listen?" She whispered.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down till they were only a breath apart. "I'm listening." He said before leaning down the rest of the way.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he typed away at his phone. He was sending out his orders and wanted to make sure they were followed to a T. He made sure to send a few texts to Ino to make sure she knew what she needed to do while he was away.

Once he was sure he let out all his orders, he closed it, put it away and continued on his way till he reached the hospital. Rushing through the double doors, he wave a small half-hearted wave to the nurse behind the station as he walked by.

He had been here a million times already and already knew the way to his father's room. As he walked, he noticed most of the nurses glancing his way and whispering. Though this was not anything new, as this happened everytime he came to visit, it still pissed Naruto off to hear them trying to whisper behind his back.

Keeping himself from giving them the finger, he continued on his way but was stopped by the head nurse.

"Oh! You're here again today?" The head nurse called as she stopped beside him.

"Oh you work today?" He sneered.

She sneered back as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing those bouncy balls out and catching his attention for a moment. He would never admit it out loud but Yuri was a beautiful woman with an amazing body any woman would be jealous of. But her attitude was so spoiled, it turned him off from her body.

"Why are you here today? Looking for another of my nurses to _play _with?" She hissed.

Their first encounter had not gone well as she had found Naruto in appropriate position with one of her nurses and since has hated him. Naruto figured she was probably just jealous that he hadn't jumped her and had taken somebody else instead.

"No bitch! I came to see my father." He sneered and smirked when he saw the angier flash through her blue eyes.

"Listen here you little-"

"Naruto? Yuri?" Kushina, Naruto's mother called, interrupting their conversation and whatever Yuri had been about to say.

" !" Both said. Yuri looked nervous and Naruto couldn't blame her. After all, neither knew how much his mother had actually heard. Had she heard the whole thing, only part of it or none of it at all?

"Hello Yuri. How are you today?" She asked.

Yuri smiled nervously. "I-I'm well. How are you today? Have you heard any word from your husband?" She asked.

Kushina flinched at her words and looked ready to cry.

"Bitch!" Naruto hissed as he walked over to his mother and wrapped an arm around her. "Why are you out here anyway mom?"

"I was getting worried. You hadn't arrived yet so I went to look for you." She said, giving her son a smile. 

"Come on mom." He said, walking her back to his father's room. He looked back at Yuri and glared, making sure to give her the coldest glare he could before he walked away.

* * *

Endnote: So that's it for the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Diary Days**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto kept quiet while they walked back to his father's room. His mother didn't seem in the mood to chat as she would normally be chatting his ear off about her day and how his father was doing but obviously Yuri's cold words had gotten to her.

Naruto cursed the woman, wishing he could have hit her. He would have but his mother was standing there and he knew she would be greatly upset if he had. His mother didn't approve of violence and nothing upset her more than a man hitting a woman.

Even if that woman had deserved it.

"Naruto, were here." His mother called. Naruto stopped his thoughts and his walking. Giving his mother a smile, he opened the door and allowed her inside first before stepping in as well.

He quietly closed the door behind him as his mother swept inside and ran to her husbands side. She sat down in the only chair in the room and grabbed her husband hand. She laced her fingers with his.

He didn't respond back. His fingers cold to her touch, something she had gotten used to as the days of his time in the hospital grew. His body was very still on the bed and the only thing letting her know that he was still alive and hadn't let her was the small raise and fall of his chest.

"Minato." She whispered softly.

Bowing her head so her forehead touched their clasped hands, she silently prayed to god to allow her husband to awaken. Even if it was only for moments. If only for a moment, she would be happy.

Naruto quietly made his way passed his mother and took a seat on the window sill. He didn't give his father a glance, only sparing his mother one before turning to stare out the window.

His thoughts wandered as he did so and soon he remembered of his lucky find while traveling down the hall towards the library. A slight smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled his bag off his back and sat it between his legs. Pulling the black strings to loosen it, he peeked inside and spotted the foreign book easily.

Pulling it out, he kicked his bag off the window sill before getting into a comfortable position.

Tucking his leg under the other, he flipped the book open again and began reading. He did skip the first couple of pages as he realized after reading the first that they had been written when the owner had been young.

If he could guess right, they probably started this when they were eight years old and still wrote in it today. So that definitely told him that whoever its owner was, was somebody from his school. Possibly even somebody in his grade if he guessed right.

The only question left now was, who was the owner?

Was it a girl or a boy? Was it somebody his age or younger? Possibly even older.

But he wasn't going to find those answers by just guessing. He needed to read more. He needed to read more and more if he wanted to find out more on its owner. He wanted to know more on its owner and not simply because of he was curious of it.

He had a plan in mind for the owner and the only way he could put that plan into action was if he found out who owned it.

Another dark smirk crossed his lips as he thought of his plan. It would all come into play once he had the owners name.

"What are you reading Naruto?" His mother's voice called, breaking him from his dark thoughts. Lifting his leg so it hid the books cove from her view, he gave her a simple answer of it being part of his homework.

She looked like she wanted to say something else but Naruto turned his attention into the book again and so she shut it and turned back to her husband.

Naruto said nothing more as he went back to the book. He flipped through a couple of the pages, finding them boring and as less exciting as others. He was really only trying to find either information on who owned the diary or any blackmail he could use for later.

Most of the pages unfortunately were boring and filled with her stupid fantasies and wishes. She only talked about her favorite bear or what she hoped she would get for Christmas this year. Nothing interesting at all.

Naruto continued flipping through the pages till he stopped on one. As he read through it, he was happy that he had stopped on it. Though the beginning was boring as she talked about her family, the ending had became somewhat interesting and caught Naruto's attention enough to keep him reading.

So he did. He read on and on. He collected the information that was most important to him before continuing on. The information he collected, though probably not good blackmail material, could still be useful if he explored them more.

He wanted to continue on, find out if she had found what she wanted but he was interrupted by both his mother and his phone.

He checked his phone first, saw it was only from Sakura and turned to face his mother who was getting up from her chair.

"Mother?"

"Shouldn't you be going Naruto? Its already passed 6 and you haven't done your homework or eaten dinner yet." She said, cracking her back which was hurting from sitting in that chair the whole time before sitting back down.

"Yea." Naruto shrugged, getting off the window sill and shoving the book into his bag. Closing it back up again, he slid it on his shoulder and walked over to his mother. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

Once he was outside, he checked the text from Sakura and raised a brow when he saw that she was asking him to come over.

'What the hell could she possibly want?' He wondered before he pocketed his phone and headed off. He might as well try to see what she could possibly want before he headed off to see Ino and his man.

* * *

"Listen up Hyuga!" Sakura hissed, slamming her fist against the lockers causing Hinata to jump out of her skin.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, not trying to show her fear but being unable to hide the fright she had given her.

Sakura smirked. "Just because Sasuke-Kun is your partner in this stupid project doesn't mean you guys are suddenly best friends!" She hissed.

"I-I know that. N-Naruto already told me that." She said.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" She sneered, grabbing the front of Hinata's shirt. Hinata opened her mouth but closed it immediately after.

Sakura smiled. Glad that the told did as she told her.

"Just remember to keep your grubby hands of MY Sasuke-Kun." She sneered, hissing the my part so that Hinata understood that Sasuke was hers and not the toads.

"Not like I want to put my hands on him anyway." Hinata muttered, staring down at the floor.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I-I didn't say anything." Hinata quickly said, not wanting to get beat up. She was already sore and tired from working late yesterday and right now the last thing she needed was to get beat up by a jealous fangirl.

"That's what I thought." Sakura shoved her into the locker for good measure before she walked back to her friends and left for class.

Hinata mumbled quietly to herself, rubbing at her arms. She was probably going to have a bruise there by tomorrow which will angrier her boss. Lady Lucy was not going to be happy about that, thats for sure.

"Why did you let her do that to you?" A voice snapped Hinata from her thoughts and caused the poor girl to jump out of her skin and fall to the floor.

Her cheeks reddened immediately just as a chuckle broke through the silence of the hall.

"Hahahah! Are you okay?" The voice asked, trying to quiet their laughter.

"Y-Yea." She mumbled, ignoring the embarrassment she was feeling and slowly got up. How dumb could she be to actually get scared enough to fall to the floor like a moron.

"Sorry for scaring you." The voice said.

"I-It's alright but what did you want?" She asked, turning back to her locker and collecting the rest of her stuff.

"Oh I saw that girl messing with you and was going to come over and help but I didn't want you biting my head off for stepping in." He said with a big smile.

She frowned and turned to give him a piece of her mind but froze.

"Hm?" He mumbled, wondering why she was staring at him like that.

Did he have something on his face? Was something sticking out of his teeth? Was somebody behind him?

She seemed to snap out of it a moment later and flushed again. It spread from her cheeks to her ears.

"I-I wouldn't have snapped at you if you c-came to help." She whispered softly.

"Really? Well that's good. I'll remember that next time that girl comes around." He said, giving her a pearly smile.

Her heart started hammering in her chest as she stared at his smile. Her flush grew more pronounced on her cheeks.

"Y-Yea." She swallowed, trying to calm down her racing heart.

He suddenly lightly slapped his forehead, remembering he had forgotten to give her his name.

"Damn, I forgot to introduce myself. My bad, my name's Kiba Inuzuka. What's your name?" He said, holding out his hand.

"O-Oh my name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." She stuttered, throwing her hand out to grab his.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Hinata."

"M-Me too." She whispered.

They were both unaware of the small group that was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diary Days**

**Chapter Four**

Hinata stumbled through her day in a daze. Not only had she made a friend after being alone for so long but she hadn't seen hide or hair of Naruto all day.

It was both a blessing and a cure.

A blessing because it meant she didn't have to set herself up for the humiliation she put up with on daily and yet it was a curse because it had her jumpy. She was constantly checking around the corners, waiting for Naruto to jump out and attack her.

Not seeing him all day also implied that he had something more sinister planned than usual and that scared Hinata more than anything else. Shivering, she tried to push those thoughts out of her head but they wouldn't leave. Her mind kept replaying it over and over in her head. Warning her of the danger Naruto represented if she allowed her guard to drop.

"Hinata?" Kiba called. He had noticed how tense she had gotten as they sat down at one of the many lunch tables around the room. She looked like she was almost expecting somebody to jump out from under the table and attack her.

"H-Huh? Oh Kiba! S-Sorry I was just...distracted." She mumbled, staring down at the table.

"Are you alright? If you're uncomfortable sitting here, we can find somewhere else to sit."

"N-no, N-no! You don't have to do that! I-I just haven't been feeling we-well is all." She stuttered.

"You don't have to lie to me Hinata. You know you can tell me anything and I'll listen so please tell me what's wrong." He said sincerely.

Her expression tugged deeply at his heart and before he could stop himself, he was reaching forward and pulling her to him. Her gasp was muffled by his black, ruffled shirt. Her mumbled words swallowed up into his chest and closed around his body.

The warmth of her touched something deep in Kiba's heart and distracted him from the burning eyes watching them. If he had seen the look he was given, he might have let her go and run for the hills but he didn't. So he didn't notice the danger approaching.

"So this is where my little toad has been hiding?" Naruto sneered, coming up and standing in front of them.

Hinata immediately stiffened and jumped away from Kiba like he was on fire. She scrambled back into her seat and tried not to look up at Naruto's face but couldn't stop herself from glancing up through her bangs at him.

"My toad?" Kiba muttered, ignoring the sting of how quickly Hinata had jumped out of his arms. Was she really that afraid of this kid or was there another reason for her reaction?

Naruto ignored him and instead leaned in, till he had Hinata trapped between his arms. "Did you think you would be able to hide from me forever, toad?"

"B-but I wasn't hiding Naruto. Y-You just never showed up and I-I-" She trailed off and flinched when she saw the flash of angry go through Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

An unreadable emotion crossed over his face as he stared down at her. However before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kiba jumped from his seat and pushed him away from Hinata.

"Naruto!" His friends screeched though they were surprised that someone had the guts to push Naruto in the first place.

His eyes darkened and that unreadable expression returned.

"Who the fuck are you?" He hissed, turning his dark eyes on Kiba.

"You're worst nightmare if you don't back the fuck off!" Kiba hissed.

"Ooh!" The crowd that began to gather cried. They were expecting a fight and with the way both boys were standing, they wouldn't be disappointed.

"What?" Naruto laughed and most of the crowd laughed with him. "Do you even know who the fuck you're talking to?"

Kiba chuckled, causing Naruto and his friends to stiffen. "I believe I do. I'm talking to a pussy who doesn't have enough balls to pick on somebody his own size and instead picks on young girls like a pussy!" He yelled, loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear.

There was a stunned silence that followed after that.

Nobody had ever had the balls to say something like that to Naruto even though most had been thinking the same thing when he had began to pick on Hinata.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO NARUTO LIKE THAT, LOSER!" One of his bitches yelled, pointing a manicured finger at Kiba's face. He merely flicked it away and turned his gaze back to Naruto.

What? Now you're even more of a pussy that you need your slutty girlfriend to talk for you. What a pussy. What are you part female or something?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his fist but didn't move.

"Maybe you don't have a dick at all. Maybe you're all woman under that ugly mug you call a face." He continued, smirking.

Naruto snarled and all hell broke loose in the lunchroom.

* * *

Hinata trembled as she made her way down the hall. She had her arms tightly wrapped around her petite body as she made her way as quickly as she could to her locker.

She definitely didn't want to run into anybody while she made her way to her locker, especially Uchiha and Haruno. They definitely would be angry and blame her for Naruto getting into trouble. They might even beat her up for it even though technically it hadn't been her fault but they wouldn't see it that way.

She hoped she wouldn't run into anybody but unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side. As she reached her locker, she could feel her stomach twist as she saw Uchiha standing by her locker.

Swallowing the bile that rose in her mouth, she continued on her way and tried to hide her trembling as she got closer and closer to him. When she was within reach, he turned and gazed at her with those dark eyes of his. She had always been frightened of those eyes.

"Hyuga." He greeted.

"U-U-Uchiha-San." She stuttered, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close, she unlocked her locker and put her things away.

"Hurry up Hyuga." He spoke, causing Hinata to jump in fright and drop her things. She quickly apologized as she bent down and grabbed her scattered items. She practically threw them in her locker and shut it before facing the Uchiha.

"W-What d-did you want?" She asked, holding her arms against her chest as if in a way to protect herself in case he attacked her.

"come on Hyuga." He said before spinning around and walking away. Hinata scrambled after him, not knowing of why she was following him or even where they were going. She knew she shouldn't trust him as he could be leading her into a trap but she had to trust him for now.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and Hinata was surprised to they had arrived at the Kurenai's empty classroom. Hinata was even more hesitate to enter now, as this smelled more and more like a trap the longer they stood outside the empty classroom.

"U-Um U-Uchiha-San, w-why a-are we here?"

"To work on our project." He said simply as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hinata didn't make a move to follow him and yet when he turned around to glare at her, she scrambled inside.

Taking the seat beside him, she placed the folder Kurenai had given her today on the desk and opened it.

"W-Which t-topic do you want to d-do?"

"Hn." He grunted.

Hinata opened her mouth, not sure what to say and a little cautious. She definitely didn't want to say anything bad to one of Naruto's best friends. She didn't need it getting back to him anyway. He would probably make her bullying that much worse if he found out she offended his friend.

'Not that he won't still worsen the beating because of the fight at lunch but I don't need it even worse if he finds out I offended the Uchiha.' She thought.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts and so didn't notice when Sasuke had arose from his eat and made his way in front of her. Placing a hand on her desk, he leaned down till his face was only a hairs away from hers.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a brush of air pass over her lips and nearly jumped when she saw the Uchiha so close to her. Hinata scrambled to get away from him, scooting herself back so he wasn't so close and nearly slipped out of her chair in the process.

Sasuke's arm snaked out and wrapped around hers, stopping her from falling. Hinata stared up at him with wide, pale eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he pulled her back up. Yet as he did so, he started leaning down so their lips ended up brushing against each other.

Hinata choked and tried to back away but Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and held her in place. Tightening his hand in her hair, he kept her still as he leaned down and kissed her.

Her face paled. Her large eyes grew wide and tiny tears gathered at the edges. Her arms pushed up and she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him off but he was much stronger than her.

She struggled though. Boy did she struggle. She tried with all her might to get him off of her, remembering what some of the girls had told her to do when you wanted to get somebody off you but Uchiha wasn't fazed by any of it.

Finally after what felt like hours, he released her. Hinata didn't waist any time in trying to get away from him. She made sure to push with all her might and when he stumbled back slightly with enough of a gape for her to get through, she took it.

However she ended up tripping over her own and unfortunately his feet and tumbled right into him. He wasn't expected the extra weight and so they both went down.

They ended up in a really embarrassing position but Hinata didn't have time to panic over their position as the flash of a camera took over her immediate reaction.

Both snapped their heads up at the sound and Hinata was shocked to see Sakura standing by the once closed door. She had smirk on her pink lips as she waved the camera she must have used back and forth.

"H-Haruno-San!" She sputtered, staring up at the girl in shock.

Sakura just continued to smirk, even gave her a little wave as if to mock her. Her features did darken when she gazed at the picture she had taken but then the smirk returned as she stepped over to them, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

When she reached them, she snatched Hinata up and slammed her against the wall. Hinata winced from the pain she could feel but didn't say anything as Sakura leaned closer.

"W-Wait Haruno-San! W-what j-just happened, it w-wasn't w-what it looked like!" She mumbled quickly, hoping to cool her angier.

"I know." She said, her head bowed slightly so her bangs fell into her eyes. "But if you don't this getting out to anybody else, you're going to have to do something for me."

"W-What?"

"You're going to be my slave unless you want this little picture to get out." She said with a smirk, turning the camera around to reveal the photo she had just taken to Hinata.

* * *

**So there's the end of this chapter. So Kiba and Naruto got into a argument and are going to be suspended. Now Kiba can't protect Hinata from Sasuke and Sakura who have their own plan in mind for her while Naruto is away. **

**So as always, thanks for reading! Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diary Days**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto was angry.

Not only was he suspended for getting into a fight with that asshole, who had picked the fight in the first place but the school had called his mom and informed her of what had happened at school.

So now he was grounded for two whole months just because of a silly fight.

'Though I'm surprised she even had time through her busy schedule of watching father to come to the school to see the principal' He darkly thought.

It was true though, ever since his fathers accident, all his mom cared about was taking care of him and being there when he woke up. She said she wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up. She wanted to make sure she was there if something went wrong or right and that was fine, if she didn't have a son at home who did need her from time to time.

Not that he was lonely or anything. No, it wasn't that. Just being in this big house my yourself make it that much emptier. He had been okay the first couple of times she had forgotten to come home because she still left dinner and dessert for him but now...She completely forgot everything that wasn't his father.

She didn't leave him dinners anymore. No more apple pie for dessert. She left nothing, not even the little notes she sometimes left to remind him to take out the trash or do the dishes. Nope, nothing was left anymore. It was as if she completely forgot about him and only focused on his father.

It was definitely starting to take its toll on him, thats for sure.

Not that something like his mom forgetting him was going to get Naruto down. He was too strong, too stubborn to allow something like that to get him down. Besides he didn't need his mom or father anyway. He could be independent. He didn't need either of them home to make him dinner or dessert.

With that in mind, he made his way to the kitchen and started to raid the fridge for anything good to eat. It was practically empty as his mom forgot to go grocery shopping this week. Groaning slightly, he decided to forgo the cooking for today and just eat something small and microwavable.

Grabbing one of the dinners his mom had left behind for his father for when he finally left the hospital, he put it in the microwave and cooked it for the as long as he needed. Once it was done, he grabbed it, hissing slightly as it burned his fingers before heading for the table and sitting down.

Grabbing his fork, he quickly dug in.

"Blah!" And quickly spat it back out.

It was disgusting and tasted moldy. Dropping his fork, he grabbed his dinner and threw it out. Then he threw his fork in the sink and stomped his way upstairs.

Slamming his door open, he went for the first item on his desk, which happened to be a photo of his family and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall, the glass protecting the photo, shattered. He didn't think much on it as he grabbed the next item and threw it as well.

He continued this for the next few minutes before he finally calmed down. He was heaving as he stared down at the mess he had created. Rolling his shoulders to get the tension out, he crept through the mess and plopped down on his bed.

He laid there for a few moments, trying to settle his breathing and cool his angier. Once he was sure it was cool, he turned his head to the side and stared around his room in a daze.

His eyes then focused on the small black book lying nearby. The daze in his eyes cleared as he sat up on his elbows and reached over to grab the book. Flipping it on the bed, he stared down at it for a moment before a touch of a smile crossed his face.

"I almost forgot about this." He said.

Smirking down at it and forgetting about the tantrum he had just thrown, he got himself comfortable on his bed and opened it. Flipping through the pages till he reached the one he had last read, he re-read the page before it before going back to read it.

He soaked up all the information he received and yet as he read, he couldn't help but be confused at the same time. Because no matter how much information he collected, he was still missing the key points and he needed those key points if he was ever going to be able to blackmail its owner.

Plus some of the things she wrote left him confused and wondering. Like the recent entry he had read said that her family was struggling as he father had started drinking and had lost his job while her mother continued being useless which forced her to end up searching about for jobs. But from what he had read, she was merely fifteen at the time of this entry which meant if she had even found a job, it definitely wasn't going to be a good paying one.

But what kind of work would hire a fifteen year old girl?

Factories probably wouldn't, they usually wanted either experienced workers or at least kids who were older than sixteen. No big time places would hire a fifteen year old either, as it would look bad for them if anybody found out.

The only jobs that would hire so young are those low time jobs. Like waitresses or something. That would be the only job he could think of that she would be allowed to have.

Now the only question was, what places had been hiring and which one decided to hire her in the first place?

He still had more questions than answers but he planned on finding it all out. Even if he couldn't find it out from the diary, he will find from research.

Settling with that, he went back to reading. Though as he read the next entry, he couldn't help but smirk when he realized that she hadn't really mentioned her job. Sure she gave hints but nothing enough to give him detail on where she was working and what she was doing.

'She's smart.' He couldn't help but think and though he should be angry that he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. It just make the game that more fun and made when he finally found it all out, that much sweeter.

"And I definitely plan on winning this game." He whispered as he continued reading.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter!  
Sorry its so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**So Naruto has found out a little more about Hinata, like that her family is struggling and that she had to find a job. But what job could she have possibly found? And when Naruto finds out, what will he do?**

**Plus what will Sakura do to Hinta? And Hinata makes a new friend!**

**Plus we find out more about Kiba!**

**As always, thanks for reading! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diary Days**

**Chapter Six**

In the weeks that followed, Hinata was treated just as badly as when Naruto was around. She was pushed about, still tripped in the hallways and made fun of anytime she ran into any of her tormentors. However what made it worse this time around was the fact that she had to be Haruno's slave. Not only could she not back talk, though she never would have done so in the first place but anytime she did something Haruno didn't like, she was either hit or Haruno threatened her with that photo she saved.

This was worse for Hinata than what she went through with Naruto. Haruno seemed to be much crueler than Naruto. She made Hinata to degrading things and Hinata couldn't protest unless she wanted that photo of her and Uchiha getting out which was something she didn't want.

She definitely didn't need Uchiha's girlfriend coming after her because she thought she was trying to seduce him. She didn't need his girlfriend picking a fight because she thought the Uchiha was cheating on her with Hinata, though he was cheating just not with her but his girlfriend wouldn't see it that way.

Hinata shuddered to think what she would end up doing to her if that photo got out. She would look like the bad guy and Uchiha was the victim. Everybody would believe it to since everybody thought the Uchiha could do no wrong.

Than she would be the victim of the whole school and not just Naruto and his friends. She would rather be picked on by Naruto than the whole school. It be worse than anything Naruto could ever do to her.

So Hinata did as Haruno said. She followed her around, did her homework and made sure to follow all of Haruno's rules. It sucked but what else could Hinata do?

She couldn't fight back as that would just cause more problems for her than if she had just stayed quiet. She couldn't go to the principal because she would make a big fuss about it and possibly cause even more problems.

She could do nothing but follow Haruno's commands, like the slave she was pretending to be.

So she just went along, doing as she should and before she knew it the weeks were up and Naruto was back in school. She was fearful when she heard the news, as she wasn't sure what Naruto would do to her once he saw her.

Did he know that she told the principal everything? Did he know that it was possibly her fault that he had gotten suspended? Did he knew any of that?

Hinata didn't know and that is what made her fearful of when she finally encountered him. Luckily for her, she hadn't seen him all day and was grateful for it. However she feared she would see him soon as being Haruno's slave meant being around her friends and Naruto was leader of those friends so she was bound to see him soon.

Luckily Hinata had her favorite class before lunch, which was able to relax her and take her mind off of Naruto and his friends. During gym the only thing on her mind was trying not to faint and to try and beat her last time. The only thing on her mind was the thrill of running and she almost completely forgot about Haruno and Naruto all together.

However she should have known better. She should have known that luck would never stay on her side for long. She should have known something would happen and it did. The locker room was almost completely empty when she finished her ten minute shower. Though she didn't really think much of it, she should have since as she reached her locker, she realized that her stuff was gone.

Everything was gone. Her books, her bag, her gym clothes and her regular uniform. It was all gone.

She couldn't help but curse as she tightened the towel around her body and searched around the locker room for her missing things. When she ended up coming up empty, she nearly cried and it was made worse when the last few girls left in the locker room left and the gym teacher demanded she leave.

She tried to beg the gym teacher to allow her to borrow an extra uniform but she would hear none of it. She told Hinata she needed to be better prepared before pushing the poor girl out the locker room.

Hinata stood frozen outside the door. She just couldn't believe the gym teacher would be so cruel as to lock her out of the locker room when she was only wearing a towel.

"Oh god!" She moaned, her cheeks turning pink as she stared down at her bare body. How was she going to finish the rest of her day when she was only wearing a towel?

What was she going to do? All her clothes were gone and she wasn't sure where she was going to find an extra uniform to wear. Nobody was going to lend her one so she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Moaning quietly, she slid down the wall and pulled her legs to her chest. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she placed her forehead on her bent knees. She tried to hold them back. She tried to keep them at bay but they just slid down her cheeks.

She could feel her body beginning to shake as she quietly sobbed into her knees.

She was interrupted however when her cell phone softly rang out one of her favorite songs. Cutting off her sobbing, she wiped her tears away and retrieved her cell phone. She quickly unlocked the locked screen and opened the text message from Kiba. A soft smile touched her lips as she read it over before she quickly replied, asking Kiba to meet her at the girls bathroom by the gym. Though she was embarrassed to have Kiba see her half naked, he was the only one who would be able to help her.

Once it was sent, she gathered her things and walked to the girls bathroom. She was thankful to see that it was empty and sat down by the door to wait for Kiba.

0000

Kiba found in the days that he has returned, that things have definitely changed. Not only were those students who had once been ignoring him, were now smacking him on the back, giving him winks and congratulating him for standing up against Naruto. They suddenly wanted to be his friends and all because he had stood up to Naruto and had fought him because he had been bullying Hinata.

Another thing he noticed and it was probably the thing that annoyed him the most was that Hinata was suddenly following Haruno around like she was a baby duck to its mother. She was following Haruno and doing everything that she asked. Kiba really didn't want to question why she was doing it but he had a faint idea why and how it had happened.

He just had a feeling that Haruno probably attacked Hinata once he was out of the way, knowing that if she dared to try while he was around, then he step up and stop her. But with him gone, she had free rein and was able to manipulate Hinata into doing whatever she wanted.

He had wanted to speak to Hinata about it but hadn't had the time. He had been busy what with catching up on his work and avoiding the sudden ton of friends he had, that he hadn't had time to step aside and speak with Hinata about what was going on.

But he sure as hell wanted too and this looked like the perfect chance.

Stopping by his locker, he grabbed the extra clothes he bought before he headed off to the lower floor where the gym was located. Getting down there in no time, he quickly made his way to the girls locker room and after a hesitate moment, knocked on the door. There was nothing for a moment and then the door cracked open and Hinata peeked out.

"Kiba." She breathed, relieved to see her friend standing there.

Kiba smiled. "Hey, I got the clothes you wanted." He informed, holding the clothes out for her.

"T-thank you Kiba." She gave him a shaky smile as a bare arm slipped out and long fingers wrapped around the package. She quickly pulled her arm back and disappeared back into the bathroom. Kiba silently wondered why she needed the extra pair of clothes but tried not to think much on it, else his thoughts turn to a dangerous path.

It didn't take Hinata long to dress herself and when she came out the bathroom, flushed but thankful, Kiba was stunned.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Long, indigo colored hair was tied back and away from her face. There were a few strands that caressed her flushed cheeks. Her lavender colored eyes were focused on her feet but the way her eyes flickered to glance up at him through her eyelashes made Kiba's heart hammer. His clothes, though slightly baggy on her still revealed the curves she hide well with the school uniform. She had curves, woman would kill and a set of balloons on her chest that would put a bunch of girls in this school to shame.

All and all, she was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Hinata..." Kiba breathed, his eyes trailing all over her body.

"T-Thank you Kiba. You really saved me from humiliation." Hinata was slightly flushed from his attention but was more focused on the fact that he had saved her than the fact that he was staring at her like she was a piece of meat and he was a starving dog.

"Hey, its no problem" Kiba waved it off with a smile.

Hinata smiled in return before grabbing her forgotten things and headed off to class with Kiba.

0000

Naruto was livid.

Not only were kids acting like Kiba-Teme was the best thing since he arrived in High School but Sakura had the gall to start her plan without notifying him. Who the hell did she think she was? No plans, especially ones that had to do with Hinata, were to be set into motion without his permission. Nobody was to do anything to her unless he approved of it and he hadn't approved of Sakura's plan to manipulate Hinata into being her slave.

It thought her plan was stupid.

But she had the gall, with the backup of Sasuke, to go ahead with this plan even though he had told her not too.

'The nerve of that bitch.' Naruto thought, his fist clenching.

He tried to cool his anger though as he half listened to his friends chat beside him. They were discussing exactly what he had been thinking about. Speaking about Hinata and how she was following after Sakura like a slave. Though it was funny to see Hinata following after Sakura like a slave, it wasn't fun for Naruto if he wasn't the one causing her misery. It was only fun for Naruto when he was the one causing her sadness and her to cry.

Nobody else was allowed to cause her misery but him.

With that in mind, he stalked away from the boys and made his way through the school to find his little toad. He hadn't bothered her at all today and was overdue to cause some misery in her life. Misery that was caused by him and only him. Misery that made her only think of him and only him. Misery that she knew only he could cause. That's the kind of misery he wanted to create for her.

Besides it was long overdue after the absence he had taken.

It took him a while to find his little toad but when he did, he was angry to see that she was once again standing around that Kiba-Teme. They were chatting quietly, well Kiba was while Hinata was just standing there, looking like she was trying to ignore the stares she was getting from the male population. It was kind of hard though when most of male population was staring at her like starved dogs after a steak.

This pissed Naruto off greatly and he couldn't stop himself from stomping over and glaring at the boys who were staring at her. However when he glanced over at her again, a wicked idea suddenly formed in his mind. Letting his mind settle over the whole idea of it and coming up with ways he could do so, he continued on his way over, staying to the back of Hinata though he wondered if Kiba would notice him.

He was surprised though when Kiba didn't notice him. Luck was on his side though as Kiba was more focused on Hinata and on how she looked in his clothes than the fact that Naruto was creeping behind them, fingers set out to wrap around Hinata's waist band. Being as quick as possible, he tugged at her grey shorts and shoved them down, revealing her light purple laced panties.

Hinata let out a squeak, her whole face cherry red as she scrambled to pull her shorts back up.

The whole hallway roared into laughter. Kiba even let out a soft chuckle while Naruto roared with laughter, being the loudest out of everyone else. Hinata was completely humiliated, even more so than anything Haruno had made her do. She could feel her face burning as she pulled her shorts back up and ran, trying to escape the laughter that followed after her.

Naruto smirked and finished his chuckling as he watched her leave. His mood had improved now that he had humiliated his favorite little toad. He was no longer in a bad mood. He knew seeing his little toad would help improve his mood.

His good mood was interrupted when his phone buzzed. Sighing at having his good mood ruined, he checked his phone and yet was pleasantly surprised to see it was a message from Ino. He hoped it was good news and was once again pleasantly surprised to see that it was. She had found the information he had asked her to find though it was narrowed down to two choices.

A small restaurant off the strip and a small unknown strip club in the slums.

Though he didn't know much on the owner of the diary, he knew enough to know that she would never take a job as a stripper. From what he had read so far, she was too much of a prude and a virgin to ever want to strip in front of a ton of man and show off her goods. No, she was a goody-two shoes and would most likely take a job at a restaurant before she would join a strip club.

'So that's my next stop.' He thought as he shoved his phone away and headed off.

0000

**So that's the end! As always thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
